


The Pink Pony

by Vorcha_Girl



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Pregnancy, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/pseuds/Vorcha_Girl
Summary: It had been a single night. One night of whiskey and tequila. Of hot kisses and hungry touches as they explored each other’s bodies.But apparently that one night was going to have lasting consequences. (Shepard x Zaeed)





	The Pink Pony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeigePhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeigePhoenix/gifts).



> For my incredible friend Seige, who always makes me smile, always listens when I need to vent, and is an amazing friend. Thank you for being there and supporting me, for having my back, and for being one of the best people I know in the Mass Effect fandom. We're lucky to have you. I hope you love this - I'm sorry there isn't any smut! *hides*

“Well, first things first,” Chakwas glanced at Shepard over the edge of her data pad. “The genetic testing came back completely clear, and,” she smiled. “You’re having a girl.”

_A girl._

The news bounced around the inside of Shepard’s head like a stray bullet, ricocheting here and there before lodging firmly in her throat. She swallowed and put a hand out on the doctor’s desk to steady herself, wobbling slightly as she absorbed the news that she was pregnant with a little girl. A strange pressure in her chest made it slightly hard to breathe as Chakwas continued speaking, telling her more details of the genetic testing, though Shepard didn’t hear much.

She’d known she was pregnant for a few weeks, but hadn’t _really_ believed it. It had been easy to push it to the side and soldier on. To pretend it was happening to someone else. But now … a girl? A little girl? For some reason knowing the gender made it all so much more real.

_Pregnant._

_She was pregnant._

Shepard swallowed hard and concentrated on breathing.

One breath.

Then another.

_Holy shit._

_Pregnant._

She nodded when Chakwas paused, seeming to expect a response. “Uh … thanks Doc.”

“You’re welcome. Now,” the doctor gave her a kindly look. “I hadn’t asked before now, but the father … ?”

Shepard laughed thinly. “Really, you’re going there?”

The doctor narrowed her eyes. “You don’t have to tell me anything, but I’m curious if he’ll be playing a role in the child’s upbringing? Unless you’ve changed your mind about keeping it?”

“I’m keeping it. I mean, I’m keeping _her_ ,” she amended quickly, sighing when Chakwas crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. “Fine, fine. You probably know anyway. It’s Zaeed, he’s the father. But we’re not, _you know_ , together. I’m not sure where he is. I’m not even sure if he’ll care.”

She nodded. “I understand, and if you need to talk-“

“I’m fine,” she flashed a smile that didn’t reach her eyes and wheeled away. “I think I’m just going to go back to the apartment and … process.” Anderson’s old apartment that he’d left her. A big apartment. Big enough for a family. Room for a baby.

_A baby._

She was going to have _his_ baby.

Chakwas placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “That’s a good idea. If you need anything I’ll be staying on the ship to finish running some tests.”

Shepard thanked her and headed back to her apartment on the Silversun Strip, her mind a million miles away; far back on the night that had been the cause of all of this. One night of passion, and of giving in to everything she so desperately felt for Zaeed Massani.

She caught her breath as her body clenched with need and remembered sensations of ecstasy. It had been a single night. One night of whiskey and tequila. Of hot kisses and hungry touches as they explored each other’s bodies. She could still feel the roughness of his hands as he held her close. The press of his mouth between her legs. The hard thrust of his cock as they fucked like wild animals, holding each other close.

“Get a grip, Shepard!” She rubbed her eyes as the memories, so vivid, distracted her, and fumbled in her handbag for her key card.

She was so intent on her key card, that she didn’t see the ridiculous plush animal sitting on her doorstep until she’d tripped over the damned thing and fell shrieking into her front door, faceplanting against it. Grumbling, she rubbed her forehead and reached down to pick up the offending item – a purple plushie unicorn with sparkling diamanté eyes.

Had a child wandered up here and left it on her doorstep?

Shrugging, she tucked it under her arm, swiped her card, and pushed the door open, coming to a complete stop when she caught sight of the dark-haired mercenary who had so recently been in her thoughts making himself quite at home in her living room. Zaeed was sprawled on her couch, a tumbler of whiskey in one hand and the other arm stretched out alone the back of the couch. He nodded smugly as she entered, his good eye missing nothing as it zipped over her form.

Shepard raised her eyebrows, though her heart beat a little faster. “Honey, I’m home.”

_What was he doing here? Had Chakwas called him?_ Irritation flashed through her, hot and brilliant, and she silently cursed the doctor for interfering in her business.

Zaeed chuckled and set his whiskey down. “You have shit security here, Shepard. Anyone could walk in here. I did.”

“Should I be concerned, Massani? You haven’t taken out a hit on me, have you?” she came to a stop in front of him and held out the plush toy. “I suppose this is your work? A booby trap of some kind. Death by unicorn?”

He grinned. “Like it? I won it for you in that fucking arcade down the road while I was waiting for you to get home.” He got to his feet, and Shepard realised Zaeed was out of his customary armour. He looked good in a black long sleeved shirt and dark jeans. “Got sick of playing games though. Thought I’d come inside and wait for you.”

“So, you just … _broke in_?” Shepard shook her head as she looked down at the ridiculous stuffed animal and gave it an experimental squeeze. It squeaked in response and she grinned.

“I figured you’d forgive me one way or the other. Drink?” Zaeed gestured at an empty glass on the table, and Shepard shook her head. “Suit yourself.” He picked up his glass and downed the rest of the liquid. “I suppose you’re wondering what I’m doing here?”

“I’m guessing Chakwas told you.” She crossed the room, unable to help but wonder if their child would have his dark eyes and olive skin. “She shouldn’t have. I mean, I only found out myself a little while ago, and I wasn’t ready-“

Zaeed interrupted her flow with a wave of his hands. “What the hell are you on about? Why would your doctor send me to see you?” He flashed her a suspicious look. “You’re not sick are you?”

Relief surged through her, and she paused a moment before answering. “No.”

“Did some bastard hurt you?” He looked surprisingly murderous at the thought, and she had to stifle a smile.

“No, I’m fine. Fit as a fiddle.”

“Good.” It was his turn to look relieved and he poured himself another drink. “Then why would your doctor have sent me here?”

Shepard blushed. “No reason. You tell me why you came.”

“Uh-uh,” Zaeed waved a finger in her face, his eyes narrow. “You first.” He crossed his arms stubbornly.

_Oh shit._

Shepard floundered. She hadn’t intended to tell Zaeed yet when she hadn’t had time to process everything herself. She wasn’t sure she was ready, but he’d pinned her with his gaze, and there was something in the way he was watching her that said he wasn’t going to let her wriggle out of it.

“I, um,” she bit her lip and sucked in a deep breath: she had faced down reapers, surely she could spit this out! “Remember that night we spent together?”

“’Course,” he looked surprised, but oddly pleased. “Been thinking about it a lot lately. Why?”

Shepard gestured awkwardly with her hands. “Well, it uh, had some unforeseen _consequences_ if you catch my drift.”

“Huh?” Zaeed looked genuinely, adorably, confused for a moment and then blinked in surprise as it dawned on him what she was saying. “Wait, are you saying … _I knocked you up_?” She flinched slightly at the words, and nodded, but to her surprise, Zaeed grinned broadly. “Huh, well, that’s not so bad. I thought maybe you had bad news-“

“Zaeed!” she groaned and fell back onto the coach, covering her face with her hands. “Aren’t you furious? I mean, this is a baby we’re talking about!”

He chuckled. “Why would I be furious? You’re the one having it, love. Besides,” he dropped down next to her and splayed his hands out. “To be perfectly honest, I haven’t been able to get you out of my head since that night. I got you that stupid pink pony because I thought it might, uh … .” He gave himself a shake. “Never mind. It’s stupid.”

“No, tell me.” Shepard nudged him, a warm glow beginning to edge out the numbness that had filled her since she’d found out she was pregnant. “And it’s a purple unicorn, not a pink pony.”

“Whatever the fuck it is. I spent a great deal of time and money trying to win it for you,” he admitted gruffly. “Look, I like you Shepard. A lot. I don’t know what we would ever be together, if you want me, but … I came here to say that I miss you. Fuck, that sounds stupid.” Zaeed scowled and glanced down at her stomach, as though searching for proof of her pregnancy. “I never really thought about being a father, but I’ll be here if you need me, or if this kid needs me. And still I want you. You know, to be with you.”

She stared at the gruff mercenary for a moment, at his scarred face and ink-black tattoos, then grinned and slid across the couch towards him. “You’re not really one for sweet talk, but goddamn if I’m not charmed.” She laughed and caught one of his hands in hers. “I don’t know what the future holds for us, or even for this baby, but I do know that I like you. More than like you. I mean, I fucked you, so I clearly find you pretty damned attractive,” Shepard grinned. “But I’m willing to give this, us, a shot if you are. I mean, I don’t think we’re really the white picket fence type, but maybe we can work something out? I don’t know, an apartment on Omega or something? Fucked if I know. But I want you too.”

“Yeah?” Zaeed cupped her cheek, his thumb sliding over her lip as his eyes found hers. He smirked. “I knew that fucking pony would work.”

Shepard grinned and kissed the tip of his thumb. “Unicorn magic. Without that plushie I would have kicked you out the door the minute I saw you. Mercenary scum that you are.”

“Keep talking like that and who knows where it will get you.” He leaned close and brushed his lips against hers, smelling of aftershave and whiskey. “Fuck. I can’t believe you’re pregnant.” He pulled back again and reached a tentative hand towards her tummy, his eyes checking for her permission before he touched her.

“Go ahead.”

He pressed his palm to her briefly, and then gathered her close, his arms strong and firm. “I have to say one more thing.” He pulled back, his face serious. “I know you’re Commander Shepard and all, but this place _really_ does have shit security. I’m going to have to do some upgrades. No kid of mine is going to live in a death trap like this.”

Shepard stared at him for a moment and then laughed and nodded. “Fine, but no booby traps. And now, I think we should take this to the bedroom. I don’t know about you, but I could certainly use a refresher on our one and only night together.”

“Fuck yes.” Zaeed grinned and swept her into his arms. “Maybe even … _multiple_ refreshers?”

She grinned. “ _Definitely_ multiple refreshers.”


End file.
